Heroes: Saving Our World
by IsabellaSwanMarieCullen
Summary: Now that all the Heroes live together, they are safe from any harm. Right? Wrong. What will happen when the Goverment want all "Specials" captured and what will Claire do when she finds out her new friends are involved? When she starts to blame herself, can her favourite Uncle make her think otherwise? On haitus but I'll be updating now and then :)
1. Chapter ONE: School

**Hi guys! I've had this idea in my head for ages, ever since I read redrose7856's story Along For The Ride! Before I say anything else I want to get a few things straight. I am NOT stealing his/her's story; this will be completely different as you will see. If I WERE using the same story-line and OC's then I would've asked for permission first but this will be different then redrose's. Now we have that cleared up, the Twilight story Jasper's Sister, might be down the drain. I am completely out of ideas and I can't see how to continue the story but by all means if anyone has any ideas or really want me to continue then I'll see what I can do ;) OH and PS: Check out redrose7856's stories! They're awesome! **

**Anyway, time for the DISCLAIMER! (Disclaimer, disclaimer….)**

**I do NOT own Heroes in any shape or form! I only own my OC's **

_**Heroes: Saving Our World**_

_**Chapter ONE: School**_

**C POV**

My name is Claire Petrelli. I am currently sitting in a smelly and stuffy classroom, listening to a teacher drone on about mathematics and fighting the urge to fall asleep. Don't get me wrong, I love Millbrook Gates High but the teachers, not so much. Then again, if I had it my way I wouldn't have gone to school in the first place. **(Ok, before I continue, lemme get a few things straight. Claire,** **Matt, Peter, Mohinder, Micah and Molly all live together in Texas. Hiro and Ando live in Japan and can teleport to them if needed and Tracy and Gabriel live in Las Vegas doing some political stuff and they are together and Hiro can teleport them both too if she is needed. I hope I didn't confuse you.) **I winced as I remembered the argument Peter and I got into a few weeks ago.

"You need to figure out your responsibilities, Claire!" he has yelled. I, of course, got defensive and shouted right back at him. I love my Uncle to bits but sometimes he can take things a little too far. We got 20 minutes into the argument before everything went south. He had said none of this would've happened if I hadn't been an idiot and jumped off of the Ferris wheel, then stormed out. Luckily, Matt and Mohinder had taken Micah and Molly to school because at that moment I wanted to do nothing but curl up in bed and cry.

"Claire, Claire!" My new friend, Sasha Brooks, whisper-yelled my name and broke my out of my thoughts. I looked down and saw a piece of paper with numbers on it and then at the teacher. I stuttered the answer to Mr Bernie and looked gratefully at Sasha. She just rolled her eyes and grinned. I've made two other friends as well, Tori Dean and Rose Oliver. The three of them invited me into their group almost instantaneously and we all clicked together like a jigsaw puzzle.

If you were wondering what the girls looked like, Sasha was dark skinned and had silky smooth dark brown hair which flowed over her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes which reminded me of Peter. Tori had mocha skin with a freckled face and dark green eyes. Her hair was a light brown and tumbled down her back in curls. Rose was a little pale but her skin had a tan to it and had glorious blonde hair that was naturally curled and fell down to her lower back. Her eyes were a sea blue and had a twinkle to them. They were all really nice and great friends. Even though I only met them a few weeks ago I feel like I've known them for life.

At lunch, we all met up and sat at our usual table.

"So," Tori began "how's the day going for you guys?" she asked. I huffed and pointed to my bag which was over flowing with homework. By the look on their faces I could see they were the same.

"I swear that teachers have secret meetings on how to torture students with homework!" Rose ranted, munching on a carrot stick.

"Totally!" Sasha agreed. I took a bite out of my apple and swallowed.

"You know, if you guys wanted to me could study and do homework at my house." I offered. The table went silent.

"Really? I thought you said that almost your whole family lived there." Tori said. I nodded.

"Yeah, but it's only my uncle and the kids who are home at the moment." It was the truth. Matt and Mohinder had gone to Las Vegas for the weekend, something about a murder.

"Are you sure?" Tori asked.

"Positive, Peter won't mind." I assured them. They flashed me smiles and I grinned around my apple.

RIING! The bell that declared the end of lunch filled the air. I threw the reminder of my lunch away and turned to my friends.

"See you at the end of school!" I called to them and they returned smiles and nods. I turned around and made my way to English. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad after all…

**What do you think? Honestly, it sounded better in my head but I hope it's alright. I will be updating a new chapter like right after I upload this one. Feel free to review but please don't be to harsh.**

**Peace!**


	2. Chapter TWO: Study Night

**Here we go! Chapter TWO in this Heroes…thing. This would've been uploaded sooner but I spent like half an hour making the image for the story. HOPE YOU LIKE IT! :3**

**DISLAIMER!**

**I do not own Heroes…so that includes Peter and Sylar. SAD FACE!**

**Henceforth, Watson!**

**Chapter TWO: Study Night**

**P POV**

I was in the kitchen fixing up a sandwich for myself when I heard my phone beep on the count. Sighing, I placed down my knife and picked it up to see a message from Claire. It read:

_**Hai Peter! :3 Got sum girlz commin over l8er for a study n8. Hope u don't mind – C**_

I rolled my eyes. Of course she'd invite friends over THEN tell me. I quickly texted back.

_**Fine! Just B careful – P**_

I put my phone down and turned my attention back to my sandwich. I glanced at my watch to find I had to pick Molly and Micah up in half an hour, so I quickly made my lunch and ate it. After I was no longer hungry, I grabbed my coat and keys from the hall and walked to the car so I could pick up the kids.

**C POV**

I smirked as I got my reply from Peter. Yup, I knew he'd let me. Unfortunately, while I was looking at my phone I didn't notice somebody walking in my direction, causing us to bump into each other.

"Oh, my god! I am so sorry." I apologized to the person I knocked over.

"No problem." A deep voice replied. Great, I knocked into a guy. I helped him pick up his book and I got my bag. I looked up at him and held back a gasp. No…freaking…way.

"Claire?!" This cannot be happening.

"Hi…West…" I answered hesitantly. He opened his mouth but I cut him off.

"Love to stay and chat but I gotta go to class. Bye." And with that, I hurried off in the opposite direction.

By the time I got to class, everyone but the teacher was there. I hurried to my seat next to Rose and buried my face in my hands.

"You ok, Claire?" Rose asked me, concerned. I shook my head and groaned. I looked at her and told her what happened.

"You mean…_the _West?" I slowly nodded and buried my face in my hands once again. She was going to say something else but the teacher came in and immediately jumped into the lesson. I glanced at her and she mouthed at me "Later." I nodded at her to show her I understood.

After school, me and Rose met up with Sasha and Tori in the halls and made our way outside. When I told them I saw my ex, they were shocked.

"Did you talk to him?" Sasha asked and Rose, as she already knew, started to snicker. I blushed.

"No…she knocked into him in the hall." Rose giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Ooh, awkward." Tori noted.

"Very." I agreed. We then set off to go to my house. I told them that Molly and Micah would be home but that they're great kids. They seemed ok with it. When we got there, they stood frozen with mouths agape.

"Y-you live…HERE?!" Rose asked, shocked. I nodded.

"Yup, but remember, twelve people in total live here." This was true. Just because a few of us were in different parts of the world doesn't mean this isn't our main home. But I had to admit, the house _was_ quite big. I got my key from my hoodie pocket and unlocked the door. The hall was nothing spectacular. It had a fluffy beige rug and a mirror with a dresser to the right and it joined onto the living room which was a nice warm colour filled with browns and reds. There was a couch which had pillows and throws and had a nice coffee table placed in front of it and there was a flat-screen TV of the wall to the right of it above a small fire place.

"Peter?" I called out, moving out of the door way so my friends could get inside and ogle some more.

"In here!" he replied from the kitchen. I motioned for my friends to join me as I entered the kitchen. The design was simple enough. There was a counter which held the hob and a seating area. It was almost an exact replica to my kitchen in Costa Verde only it was bigger.

"Peter, these are my friends. Rose, Tori and Sasha." I motioned towards them as I said their names.

"And girls, this is my Uncle Peter." I said, pointing at him. He flashed them a smile and they blushed violently. I had to bite back my laughs. After I took them on a tour of the house, we climbed up the stairs to my room. I shared a room with Molly and Micah's room was next to ours. Tracy and Gabriel shared a room across the hall and Peter's was next to theirs. Matt had one next to Peter and Mohinder was next to Micah. My room was exactly the same as my one back in my old house before it got blown up. The only difference was that it was bigger and on the right side there was another double bed and all of Molly's stuff. Also, we had an ensuite. I plonked my bag on my bed and we all set to work. I figured it was to silent to I stood up, ignoring my friends puzzled faces sand pressed "play" on my stereo. The "Cell Block Tango" from the musical _Chicago _came on which caused us all to burst out laughing. It wasn't long before we were singing along, not too loudly though. As more songs played we got through our homework faster. Until we got to maths. It was no secret between us that we all sucked at maths. I suggested that we rip our homework up and blame a dog or cat. Considering right now I'm blowing up my brain on question four you can guess that we didn't do that. I threw my pencil down and groaned. I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 6:30pm. I helped my friends get their stuff and watched as they walked down the drive, waving. I smiled at them and waved back telling them that I'd see them on Monday. I walked back to the kitchen to see Peter preparing dinner.

"How was it?" he asked when I entered. I smiled at him and answered truthfully

"The most fun I've had in ages." And by the look on his face, I could see he was happy.

**Another chapter! I really hope you like! I will be introducing the other Heroes soon so don't worry **

**Please review xx**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter THREE: Surprise, Cheerleader

**Chapter THREE is ready! Here I will be adding Micah, Molly, Mohinder and Matt, Tracy, Gabriel, Hiro and Ando! **

**Ok! Here we goooo!**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Heroes and all that chizz.**

**Chapter THREE: Surprise, Cheerleader.**

**C POV**

After dinner, I retreated back to my room to I could go over a few more notes. I had gotten halfway down my page when a soft knock was landed on my door.

"Come in!" I called. When I heard the door creak open I glanced up from my notes and did a double take. There, face drenched in tears, was Molly Walker. I jumped up from my bed and ran to her.

"Molly?! What happened? Are you and Micah ok?" I asked. She nodded then took a deep breath.

"Me and Micah were in his room just hanging out when I saw…them…" she started crying again.

"Saw who, sweetie?" I asked. She just tugged on my hand and pulled me to Micah's room where he was staying away from the window. He saw me enter.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We don't know. Molly said she saw a van with men in it. I looked and saw they had guns and that they were staring right at us…"

I walked over to the window and gasped. It was true. They were just staring. I yanked the curtains closed and grasped Molly's hand.

"Come on." I said to them both. Micah jumped up and rushed over to me. He may be a teenager but it doesn't mean he doesn't get scared easily. I put my arm around his shoulders and we walked down stairs.

"Peter!" I called. When we entered the lounge I saw that Matt and Mohinder had arrived back home. When they saw Molly they bombarded me with questions.

"Hey!" I yelled, cutting them off. "There's a van outside filled with possible agents. Molly saw them and said she saw guns. They're just…staring." I explained. Molly ran into Mohinder's arms and Matt smoothed her hair. I looked at Peter and nodded, indicating he should call Hiro and tell him about this. If it was what I thought it was then we all needed to be here. I looked down at Micah and tightened my grip. I glanced over at Molly and saw she had calmed down a little.

"Hiro said he and Ando are gonna get Tracy and Gabriel." Peter said, walking back into the room. He placed the phone next to the photo of Nathan. I blinked away tears. Ever since I jumped off the wheel my other Dad, Noah, turned against me. He blocked me out of his and Lyle's life. I closed my eyes and pushed those thoughts away. I couldn't break down, not now. We all sat down for a little bit and waited until the others arrived. Surely, Hiro appeared with his best friend Ando and Tracy and Gabriel.

"So, what exactly happen?" Hiro asked his Japanese accent strong.

"Molly and Micah saw a van outside. The men inside had guns and were staring at the house." I explained.

Ding dong.

We all froze as the doorbell rang. As I rose to answer the door Peter grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"I have too. If I don't they'll break down the door!" I whisper-yelled. He clenched his jaw, but let go and nodded. I made my way, slowly, to the door. I turned the lock and hesitantly opened the door. The last thing I saw was a gun before I heard a bang and it all went black…

**P POV**

We watched as she went to open the door silently. She did have a point, but I didn't want her to get hurt. Sure she can't feel pain but she can still get hurt, and I just wish she'd admit it.

The sound of a gun made us all flinch and freeze as we saw Claire's body hit the ground with a bullet hole between her eyes. I heard Molly give out a wail. I turned to Matt and Mohinder.

"Take Molly and Micah to the safe house!" I ordered, taking out my gun. They nodded and took them both to the basement where the cars lie. I saw Ando and Gabriel follow them and Gabriel was carrying Claire's body. Hiro, Tracy and I got ready to attack. I shot down two agents and I saw Hiro make the "freeze-time" face and the two bulky guys were gone. Tracy shot some ice bullets into some guy's stomach and I kept firing. I could only hope the others were safe.

**G POV**

As I picked up my nieces body, I followed the others to the basement. Matt opened the van door and got the children inside. Mohinder took the driver's seat and Matt in the passenger. Molly and Micah sat in the back with me and Ando. I carefully placed Claire's body in the back and put her head on my lap. I looked at the bullet in her forehead and winced. I knew she shouldn't have opened the damn door. I opened the first aid kit and put on some gloves. Seeing what I was about to do, Mohinder kindly distracted the kids. Grimacing, I put my fingers in the wound and felt around for the bullet. When my fingers came in contact with cold metal I immediately pulled, causing the bullet to leave the wound. I threw it on the floor and watched as the wound healed itself. A few seconds later, Claire gasped back to life, coughing. She looked around the van

"Wh...Where are we?" she asked, breathless.

"On our way to the safe house." Ando answered. She winced and grasped her head…

"Remind me never to answer the door again." Claire groaned.

**Ok! What you think? I think it's quite good, which means it most probably crap. Three chapters in one day isn't bad though, is it?**

**Please review! **

**Peace! :{)**


	4. Chapter FOUR: The Safe House

**Hello my little moustache muffins! So sorry about not uploading, High School is great until the teachers drown you in homework :/**

**Any who, onto the show!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Heroes but if I did it would still be on now, I assure you.**

**Chapter FOUR: The Safe House**

**Tracy's POV**

I watched in horror as Claire tumbled to the floor with a bullet wedged between her eyes. It all happened so fast, Mohinder and Matt led the children to the basement and Gabriel carefully picked up Claire's body, following them. I saw Hiro and Ando conversing in Japanese and then though reluctantly, Ando followed Gabriel. As the S.W.A.T team flooded through the door, we all got ready to attack. Peter used all the ammo he could in his gun and Hiro must've frozen time because a lot of the more bulky men had disappeared. I relaxed and melted to water. Choosing my path carefully, I slivered to the gun-men, and went behind them. When they weren't looking I returned to my human body and froze them. Watching in satisfaction as they smashed to the wooden floor, I looked at Peter wondering what to do next.

"We move out, follow the others to the safe house." He said. Hiro and I nodded, collecting anything we may need for memories sake. Before we left I saw Peter put a box into a bag, his face blank. We made our way to the basement and jumped into the car, following the forest path to our safety.

"I hope others are O.K." Hiro wondered out loud.

"They will be…" I said more for myself then the others. _They have to be…_

**Matt's POV**

As we made our way to the safe house, I saw Sy-GABRIEL preparing to get the bullet out of Claire's head. I winced slightly at the memory, it had been awhile since any of us had been encountered with a gun, let alone shot by one. Still paying attention to the road, my mind lightly swam towards the memory of Kirby Plaza. Those bullets lodged themselves in my torso. Hiro stabbing Gabriel, or Sylar as he was then. Nathan taking Peter up into the air before he exploded.

"Remind me never to open the door again." Claire's groan on pain pulled me out of my thoughts, making me tightly swerve the car, just missing a tree. I saw Mohinder glare at me out of the corner of my eye. Keeping my eyes glued on the road, I glanced at Micah and Molly. This must be hard for them, so young and going through all this traumatic crap. It had taken awhile for all of us to get used to Gabriel, Claire and Molly the longest, but we came around. We're family, whether we like it or not. Approaching the oh so familiar dirt path, I pulled into the secret entrance to our safe house. I parked the car behind the thick bushes and we all clambered out of the car. We made our way to the little cabin and tiptoed inside. Claire stepped forward and pressed a book into the wall form the bookcase on the left. The bookcase slid along to reveal a passage that went down. A passage that was our road to safety.

**Monhinder POV**

As Claire opened up the secret passage, I tightened my grip on Molly. Oh, she was so brave. She fought through all the battled she faced, never backed down. Matt and I let the kids down first and Claire followed suit. Ando trailed quietly behind me and Matt. I wonder what was wrong with him. When we reached the end of the stairs we faced a large steel door. Matt carefully pushed the others aside to enter a code and the door opened up. The safe house wasn't much but it was good enough. It had five rooms in total, a living area, kitchen and dining room. It also held a training room which held all our weapons and fighting equipment. Quite handy.

"Ok, someone say something. Please." Claire begged when we were seated in the lounge. I had to admit, the silence was eerie.

"You just did." Micah pointed out, smirking. Claire didn't look amused.

"Ha, ha. Come on, seriously. You would think someone died with this silence!" She said, throwing her arms in the air. I raised my eyebrow.

"It's true!" She told me. I just smiled and shook my head.

**Peter POV**

Hiro, Tracy and myself drove to the safe house in silence, but it wasn't awkward. I got bored and got my phone out went on YouTube to watch Eddie Murphy's Delirious stand up show. I got to the part about the ice cream and we were all in tears from laughing so hard. I swear if it wasn't for the fact that Tracy was a good driver we'd all be dead by now. By the time we got into the safe house, we couldn't breathe. The others looked at us like we we're crazy and since I couldn't explain, I handed Claire my phone and pressed play. About 5 minutes in we were all laughing like maniacs!_ I like this. It makes us seem, dare I say it, normal!_ Half an hour later and we have all finally sobered up. Claire sighed.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm SO glad that I got that out of my system." We all mumbled agreements.

"Well, I'm tried. Night guys!" she said, blowing a kiss.

"Goodnight, Claire." We all said in unison causing her to look creeped out. It took all my willpower to not start laughing again.

"Yeah….night…" Claire mumbled, walking blindly in the dark to her and Tracy's room. I leaned back into my chair, suddenly worn out. When the clock struck 11:00pm, we all decided it was time to hit the hay. Tomorrow was another day and hopefully it would be a good one.

**If you didn't get the ice cream reference you NEED to see Eddie Murphy's Delirious Stand Up Show! It's on YouTube and it is HILLARIOUS! I was in tears writing this because I was laughing so hard and the reason it took so long to upload was because I kept laughing. Ah...comedy will be the death of me. That or the Zombie Apocalypse. OH MY GOD! I would LOVE to fight zombies in the apocalypse, sure I'd probably die in like…5 minutes but it'd be EPIC! Right? No…? Ah well, night guys!**

**PEACE! :{D**


	5. Chapter FIVE: Heroes Fall

**Hey! Sorry, I was planning to upload a lot of chapters but I got distracted **

**I sincerely apologize, please forgive me!**

**Please enjoy!**

**Anonymous POV**

I slammed my hands on the desk in frustration.

"Why did you let the target get away?!" I yelled, causing the men to flinch.

"S-sir…we'll find h-"a fellow agent began but I cut him off, getting right to the point.

"You shouldn't _have _to find the target, Bill! She should already be here!" I shouted at him, making him cower backwards. I pulled out my phone and looked at our targets.

"Look, you find me the girl then get the others or you'll have hell to pay. Oh! And bring my nieces would ya?" I ordered and they nodded. I put the list of freaks on the touch screen.

**Peter Petrelli – Empathy**

**Hiro Nakamura – Time Travel**

**Matt Parkman – Telepathy and Mind Control**

**Mohinder Suresh – Super Agility **

**Ando ****Masahashi – Supercharging**

**Tracy Strauss – Synthetic **

**Gabriel (Sylar) Gray - ****Intuitive aptitude, Telekinesis, Rapid cell regeneration, Alchemy, Clairsentience, Sound manipulation, Electric manipulation, Lie detection, Imprinting, Shape shifting, Disintegration, Flight, Empathy**

**Micah Sanders – Technopathy**

**Molly Walker - Clairvoyance**

I looked at the list then stopped when I hit the name I wanted…

**Claire Bennett – Rapid cell regeneration**

I smirked and looked out the window.

"I'll find you Claire Bennett, if it's the last thing I do…"

**(AN: Who do you think it is? Any guesses?)**

**Claire POV (Dream Sequence)**

_I followed the laughter that filled the forest air. It felt nice to hear laughter again. She giggled and ran barefooted on the grassy path, roaming around the land. Suddenly, the light of the sun turned to cold darkness and the laughter morphed into an evil cackle. Shaken, I turned in the other direction to go back to my summer paradise. What happened to it? Where did it go? I froze. Right infront of me was a child smothered in blood. The child had cuts down the sides of her face and long black knotted hair that fell over her face. Her toothy grin made me shiver and her eyes made my blood run cold. They were a deep black, tinted with red. Her tears were a dark inky colour and she was dressed in a dirty white gown._

"_W-who are you?" I asked, wanted to get out of this nightmare. I wanted to go back to the sweet forest, not this. The trees lost all their leafs and left behind a naked firm branch, the earth below me no longer fresh green grass, but a rocky woodchip road. I was broken out of my thoughts by a soft singing. _

"_I'm gonna get'cha…I'm gonna get'cha." Then I realised it wasn't a child…it was Tori. The last thing I saw was her lunging at me and a loud scream that came from my bloodied lips._

I must've woke up Peter from my screaming because not a second later, he burst through the door gun in hand and rushed to my bed, shaking me. I bolted up right and realised I was crying and sweating.

"Hey…sh, sh, sh…it's ok, it was only a dream…" He hushed, rocking me. I continued to cry into his shirt and didn't notice Tracy shoo the others out of the room, let alone notice they entered. I vaguely felt his warm hand soothing my hair as I calmed down.

"Wanna talk about it?" He asked and I was about to shake my head no, but thought otherwise. Taking a shaky breath, I told him my dream.

"You think it means something?" I asked him after I'd finished explaining.

"I don't know, Claire. Probably not, I mean everyone has nightmares about people they know." He assured me, but I wasn't fooled.

"Yeah…right…" I said nodding. Peter kisses the top of my head and wished me goodnight.

"Night…" I watched as he walked out of the door and closed it softly behind him. I sighed and closed my heavy eyes. Next thing I know, my head is hitting my fluffy pillow.

**Peter POV**

As I softly shut Claire's door behind me, I went over our conversation. She did seem pretty shaken up about her dream, but it couldn't have meant anything. Could it? I sighed and made my way to the lounge where everyone was.

"Is Claire ok?" Tracy asked me. I opened my mouth then closed it.

"I really don't know…" I answered truthfully. And we left it at that. I was the last one awake as I was thinking. How odd is it that Claire had a dream of Tori, one of her friends, killing her? I rubbed my temples and sighed. It just didn't make sense. I decided to go to the computer room that Hiro kindly set up to see if there were any intruders. I double-checked and was about to leave when something caught my eye. No, someone…

**Molly POV**

Me and Micah jumped up when we heard screaming from Claire's room. As we went to charge out of the room, Matt beat us too it and assured us that Claire only had a bad dream. I still had a bad feeling. I told Micah about it.

"I know, I feel the same. Like something's gonna happen?"

"Yeah…" I admitted. It was good talking to Micah; I didn't have to feel awkward around him. I was about to tell him something when a creaking noise made me freeze.

"Now, now…don't make this harder than it already will be." A croaky voice ordered. I didn't even have time to scream before it all went black.

**Gabriel POV**

Me and Tracy were sitting in our room, quietly chatting when we heard a bang from the kids room. I got up to investigate and was immediately pilled back by an invisible force.

"Gabriel!" I heard Tracy cry out and I saw her being taken away by a man in a black suit.

"Get your filthy paws off of her you son of a b-"! I growled but they paid no attention to me.

"Get…off…of me!" She struggled against the man's grasp and the last thing I saw was my love hitting the floor before I slipped into the land of unconsciousness.

**Ooooh! Some of our Heroes are being knocked out and Claire having nightmares? Will our anonymous guest make another appearance?! Find out soon!**

**Peace!**


	6. Chapter SIX: New Horrors, Old Guests

**Ok! I have got off my lazy butt to write another chapter!**

**Well, last time we we're here, some of our Heroes were knocked unconscious by a mystery guest. What will happen now?**

**Claire POV**

I woke up groggily from the sound of scuffling. Groaning, I blindly hopped out of my bed and stretched. As I went to open my door, Peter burst in and roughly pushed me back, closing the door behind him. He covered my mouth with his hand and told me to stay quiet. I heard the sound of footsteps pass our door and Peter removed his hand.

"What's going on?" I whispered to him.

"Someone's after you, they've got through Tracy, Gabriel….and the kids." He finished slowly. I felt my heart sink. My family have been involved in this now. I felt Peter pull me into a tight hug and whisper comforting things to me. I heard my wardrobe door open and I froze.

"It's ok; it's just Mohinder and Matt." And he was right. Matt and Mohinder, each carrying our unconscious family members, tip-toed through my closet. I would have to ask them why I have a secret entrance in there later. They carefully placed the sleeping figures comfortably on my bed and Peter went to lock the door.

"How come they didn't enter this room?" I asked.

"I told them to keep on walking." Matt announced proudly, and I immediately understood what he meant. I also understood that we didn't have much time before they realised what was going on.

"Now what do we do?" I honestly had no idea. Peter put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed them comfortingly.

"Now we wait until they wake up and I'll hold them off as long as I can." Matt told us. As I opened my mouth, a painful groan made me turn my eyes to the now awake Tracy. She grabbed her head and squinted at us.

"What happened?" She asked groggily.

"Someone's after Claire and to get to her I guess they brought you and Gabe down, as well as the kids." Peter explained and it was getting harder to keep the guilt off my face. Tracy must've seen this as she smiled at me and squeezed me hand gently. Gabriel woke up next, then the kids who were a little freaked out. We knew we had to get out of the so called safe house as soon as possible. When I offered to go with Peter and Gabriel to get rid of the agents, a whisper-argument broke loose.

"No freakin' way! Claire, they are after _you_!" Peter told me.

"I understand this, Peter, but unless you haven't noticed. I CAN'T GET HURT!" I whisper-yelled at him. It took a lot of persuasion before they let me go with them, but I just wished I could be more help. That's all I wanted, I hated being so useless. As we left the room, we made sure that we knew where the others where and made our way to the hall. I heard all the agents moving around the lounge area and made a gesture to tell my uncles that they were in there. We sneaked into the corridor outside the living room and got ready to attack. When the first gun-man walked out the door I grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing his grip on the gun to slip so I grabbed it and banged the butt of the gun on his head, knocking him out. I saw Peter give me a look of praise and we burst into the room. I cringed slightly as I felt the bullets enter my chest but quickly got over it and cocked the gun, shooting at them. Three fell to the floor while the other two aimed their tranquilizers at us. The bullets that were wedged in my chest fell to the no longer cream carpet silently and Peter turned invisible, making one of the agents flail his gun around wildly while the other kept his gaze on us, mostly on me. I discreetly moved my hand towards the steel baseball bat that stood proudly by the coffee table while my visible uncle charged towards him and tackled the agent to the ground. I snatched up the bat and threw it, smirking in victory when the other man fell to his knees in pain after his shins connected to the steel. Peter took this moment of vulnerability hit him on the head hard, making him fall to the floor out cold. When he became visible he motioned for me and Gabriel to join him, near one of the agent's corpses and pointed to a blood-splattered ID card. My blood ran cold when I read the words:

**Agent Cole**

**Danko Corp.**

"Danko…." I whispered. Peter nodded, looking slightly pale. Gabriel looked no better.

"I thought he was dead. Didn't that British knife thrower guy kill him? Slice his gut open?" Gabriel asked us, confused.

"Maybe a healer found him and decided to heal him." I suggested.

"Well, well, well. Who would've thought the _blonde _would get it." A oh so familiar voice taunted from behind us.

"No….it can't be." I whispered, mostly to assure myself. Yet, my fears where brought to life as I turned around and saw my once best friends standing in black leather clad, pointing guns at us.

"But it is." Tori said, almost smug. I saw they had the same ID cards as Cole, which made me shiver involuntarily.

"You work for….Danko?" Saying the name almost made me sick.

"He's our Uncle. Small world, huh? In fact, Sasha here brought him back. She's like you, Claire." Rose informed us, a dark eyebrow raised.

"And what do you want with Claire?" Peter asked forcefully, causing the girls to grin.

"Think of it as…Danko's own personal blood bank." Tori said that evil grin still in place. I blinked back my tears and put on a brave face.

"Well, goodnight, cheerleader." Rose said with a hint of regret in her voice. I glared at her.

"Not today." And I didn't even give them a chance to react before I shot them each with a tranquilizer from my gun which I always kept with me. I took a deep breath as I saw them tumble to the floor.

"Let's go…." I said, putting away my tranquilizer. I saw them both nod out of the corner of my eye and leave the room. Before I joined them, I picked up a photo of my now deceased father, Nathan, and wished once again he was with me. Letting a stray tear fall down my cheek, I made my way to follow my uncles, my mind once again wondering if any of this would've happened if I didn't enter my families lives and put them in this danger.

**Aha! Didn't see that one coming did ya? You did?! Well, crap.**

**Hope you liked the twist and of course, until NEXT TIME!**

**Peace! :{3**


	7. Chapter SEVEN: Friendship or Family?

**Woo! I had the most AWESOME dream last night so before I forget it I'm gonna make it Heroes style! ;) And I just realised I forgot about our Japanese friends ! **** Never fear, just pretend they were there the whole time, kay…heh…heh…heh.**

**I realise I haven't done a disclaimer in a while so…..ENJOY!**

**~Claire, Peter and the Disclaimer~**

**Claire: Remind why we're here again.**

**Me: Shush! You're here to be in my disclaimer!**

**Peter: You're not gonna like, kill us, right?**

**Me: No…..**

**Claire: Oh, my god! You were so gonna kill us!**

**Me: You can't die anyway so just say the stupid disclaimer!**

**Peter & Claire: IsabellaSwanMarieCullen does not own Heroes. (Thankfully)**

**Me: I heard that!**

**Peter: Sorry.**

**Me: Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter SEVEN: Friendship or Family?**

**Peter POV**

I once again glanced over at my quiet niece. Ever since that incident at the "safe" house, she hasn't said a word to anyone and I was growing concerned as every second passed. The car ride to the motel had been silent and tense. The only noise that was heard was the sound of the engine. As we parked up at the motel, we had a short discussion over who should be with who.

"Well, it would be best if it was girls with girls, guys with guys." Matt suggested.

"Yeah, but there is way more men than woman." Gabriel said. That was true. We had me, Gabriel, Matt, Mohinder, Micah, Ando _and _Hiro.

"You can get a big room." Tracy said smugly, as she and the girls got out of the car to get their key. We all groaned in unison.

"I am _definitely _not getting the couch. I dibs on one of the beds." I said.

"I double dibs on one of the beds!" Micah announced. I fist-bumped him as everyone else groaned.

"Heh, looks like its couches and the floor for you guys!" I said, laughing my head off, causing many glares to go my way.

"No way. Me and Ando get beds! The authors forget about Japanese friends!" Hiro informed us.

**HEY! I did not forget….I just…well, yeah. I forgot. But Micah and Peter already dibs the beds. Sorry.**

"Ugh. Great." Ando complained. We got our key and made our way to our room, fighting to get through the door.

**Tracy POV**

My eyes glanced at Claire. It had been an hour and all she's done is stare outside the window, clutching a photo of Nathan to her chest and opening and closing her mouth. Molly has retreated to the bedroom as soon as we entered the room, and missed the hilarious act of the guys trying to get into their room. Then again, I think I was the only one who witnessed it. Claire obviously wasn't where I was at the moment. I yawned and stretched. As I sat up, I turned around.

"Hey, I'm gonna go to sleep. You gonna be ok?" I asked, concerned. All I got was a small nod in response.

"Night Claire." I said softly, making my way to the bedroom and I swear I heard her whisper "Goodnight, Mom." And that made my heart strings be pulled. That night, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**Molly POV**

I was reading a book that was on the shelf when Tracy came in, beaming.

"What's up?" I asked. Her smile got even wider if that was possible.

"Nothing…night, Molly."

"Night…" I told her. I went back to my book and what seemed like minutes later, I heard a light snoring. I looked to my left and saw Tracy asleep with a smile on her face. I had to find out what happened in there. I yawned and stretched. Well, there's always tomorrow. The last thing I heard before I drifted off to dream land was a light sobbing…

**Matt POV**

Mohinder, Peter and I all sat in front of the TV, trying to fight the urge to scream at it. Football can change a man….

Hiro and Ando were on the other side of the room, trying and failing to make some make-shift beds for us. Poor guys. My attention wavered slightly as I caught a thought. _What have I done? This is all my fault… _Wait a minute…that sounds like…_Claire_! I listened in more so I could tell what was going on. _I knew shouldn't have jumped off the stupid Ferris wheel. Damn it, I'm such an idiot! Who are they…what the- _I gasped and a loud noise rushed through my head.

"Matt, what is it?!" Peter asked, worried.

"C-Claire…" I managed to get out.

"What about, Claire?" Hiro asked.

"Danger…ack!" I grabbed my head as another wave of pain banged against my skull. The sound of female screaming and gunshots made Peter jump up and run out the door. I saw Mohinder and Ando follow him and Hiro knelt beside me, asking if I was okay.

"Yeah…the noise has died down a little…" I assured him, standing up. The sound of a slamming door made me jump and I turned to see Micah and Gabriel run out of the room, both with thick books raised above their heads. "What happened?!" They asked, looking around wildly.

"She's gone…" A trembling voice said from behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see Peter with a blank look on his face.

"Tracy and Molly are gone too." Mohinder announced. This made Gabriel drop the book, causing it to fall to the ground with a loud BANG.

"What do you mean "gone"?!" Gabriel yelled.

"The people who were after Claire must've got to them." Peter explained. This made my eyes widen.

"We have to find them!" Micah told us, looking at the book in his hand then throwing it onto the chair.

"We will. Come on, grab your stuff and meet me in the car." Peter told us, voice hard like steel, and turned on his heel. We all glanced at each other, and raced to grab what we needed. Lugging a suitcase behind me, I ran out the door and shoved my bag into the boot. I jumped into the van and not a minute later, the guys followed suit, making themselves comfortable in the back. As soon as the door clicked shut, Peter pressed the pedal and zoomed off as fast as the vehicle could go, causing everyone to gasp quietly and rush to get their seatbelts on. I would've laughed if the situation wasn't so serious. All I could do right now, was hope that the girls were ok….

**Claire POV**

I woke up strapped to a chair in a bright room. Squinting, I realised it was a cell, like the ones in the Company. I pulled against my restraints and let out a breath when I realised I wasn't getting out of here.

"Great." I huffed, falling into my seat. I brought this on myself. I could only hope that Molly and Tracy didn't wake up in the same state I was in.

"Well, well, well. A small world after all." I cringed as I heard hat voice. The voice that belonged to Emile Danko.

"What do you want?!" I growled at him, and he clucked his tongue at me.

"Well, you're blood can heal. Bring back the dead. Basically your our-"

"Own personal blood bank." I finished for him icily. He grinned sickly at me.

"Precisely." He said, drawing out the "s". He ran his cold finger down my cheek. "You know, it's a shame someone so…._pretty_ has to be in this situation." He purred at me. Disgusted, I pulled my face away and spat at him. He glared at me and I felt a searing pain on my left cheek. I was horrified when I felt the pain stay. He seemed satisfied.

"You see this?" He told me, pointing at the tube in my arm that connected to an IV looking thing. "This stops your ability from working." I stopped breathing as he leaned in and planted a chaste kiss on my lips. "Goodnight, doll face." And then I was alone in darkness, where silent tears ran down my face.

**Aw, poor Claire! But never fear, the guys will save her! As well as Tracy and Molly, of course. **

**Hope you enjoyed **

**Please review and…..until next time!**

**PEACE! :{3**


	8. Chapter EIGHT: Operation Rescue

**Hey guys…**

**I have bad news. Real bad.**

**A lot of the chapters I wrote for this story decided to delete themselves from the folder I keep them in. And yes, I KNOW it has been FOREVER since I updated and I am SORRY but I've just not had any ideas on how to write this and then Christmas came around and school work! Speaking of Christmas, I hope you all enjoyed it and have plans for New Year! **

**Chapter EIGHT: Operation Rescue**

**Tracy POV**

I woke up groggily, my eyes squinting in the bright light. When my sight was returned to me, I scanned the room. The whole situation had a familiar feeling. I was strapped to a chair and I felt an agonizing wave of heat pounding on my back. _The only thing that can stop the Ice Queen _I thought dryly.

"Well, well, well…." I froze, as I knew that voice. The voice of the so called dead Emile Danko.

"Emile Danko." I spat, feeling his eyes on me. As he came into view I glared at him. He merely smiled at me like I was an old friend.

"How are you alive?" I asked him, hardening my gaze.

"Let's just say I got a help from a family member with a gift very much like Claire's…." He spoke, looking at me waiting for my reaction. My eyes widened as I started to thrash against my restraints, growling at him like a savage beast

"Where did you put her and Molly?!" I demanded. He smirked at me before leaning in.

"They'll be taken care of…" he whispered and left the room, ignoring my yells and streams of profanities.

I huffed and fell back into my chair. Glancing down at my fingers, an idea popped into my head. I escaped him once I could easily do it again. I closed my eyes and concentrated, almost begging my ability to work. I sat there for what seemed like forever trying to get my power to work when a quiet voice pulled me out of my concentration.

"Your power won't work." It said. My eyes flashed open. In front of me was a young girl, around Claire's age, who had blond hair which was pulled up into a high bun and blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of dark black skinny jeans and a dark blue vest top and a black leather jacket with some black boots. I eyed her wearily.

"It's okay-I won't hurt you…" the girl rushed to explain. I didn't falter my gaze on her as I said my name.

"I'm Tracy, though my may already know that. Correct?" I assumed, raising one brow. She nodded.

"I'm Rose. You may know me as Danko's niece." She said, averting her eyes at the last part. I narrowed my eyes at her. I knew she couldn't be trusted!

"Look," Rose sighed. "I'm sick of living this life. Capturing innocent people, torturing them. It's not fair! So, I've decided to stand up to my relatives and help you and your friends." She ended, gazing at me with determination in her blue orbs. I stared at her for a few moments, knowing she was my only way of getting Claire and Molly safe. I slowly nodded my head, indicating I trust her.

"You see those lights?" I asked her, nodding my head in to the burning heat wave behind me. She nodded. "I need you to unplug it or shut it down." I told her. Rose's eyes widened a little before she gulped and made her way towards the lights. I heard sounds of rustling, grunting and cursing before I felt the pain of the heat slowly fade. I blew a breath I did not realise I was holding and set to work freezing my binds. The snapped off easily and I rose to my feet, wiping the sweat that gathered on my brow during my "torture". I looked at Rose who was staring at me a little wearily, I held back the urge to smirk.

"Let's go." I said, striding towards the iron door. Rose quickly entered the password and the door opened with a smooth slide and we silently tip-toed our way to a dimmed hallway which reminded me of a hospital with doors leading to various rooms on both sides. I told myself that this is no hospital where people are looked after but a dark and cold prison where lives are cut short and the screams on pain from innocent people like me are ignored. I shuddered before following the blonde teenager down the corridor. Her eyes kept on darting from room to room as if something (or someone) might jump out and grab her. I took it she was not well liked. Rose suddenly halted at took her gun out of her holster attached to her thigh which I did not see before and raised it, pointing the barrel on the weapon towards a thick wooden door with a sign on it. Due to the lack of lighting and the clumsy scrawl it was hard to tell what it said. Rose took a deep breath before glancing at me, eyes full of apology.

"I told them not to do this," her voice was quiet, laced with regret "but they dragged me into it…" That was all she informed me before unlocking the door and hesitantly opening it just enough for us to slide into. As soon as we were in the dark room, she slammed the door behind us making me jump and shakily held up her gun. As my eyes adjusted to the dark, what greeted me made me double over in disgust and shock.

Dead bodies littered the stone floor. Some rotten and others fresh corpses. A few had wounds, cuts and bruises or more severer from missing limbs to slit throats and chests. I squeezed me eyes shut and tried to control my gag reflex.

"We must move." Rose said, breaking the silence, with no emotion in her voice. I could only nod, not trusted myself to speak. We made our way through the eerie dark tomb of death, narrowly missing deceased bodies. I glanced around the room, hoping that this was somehow a dream-a nightmare. That it wasn't real. A flash of blonde caught my eye and I thought it was Rose before I saw the body that hair belonged to. A strangled sob broke its way through my chapped and pale lips.

"Claire…." I whispered, tears rolling down my face, as I stared frozen and wide eyed at my family member, only to see glazed eyes staring back at me. Her normal California tan skin was bruised and smothered with cuts and burns. Her golden hair I had to admit I always envied was matted with her blood. My legs gave out as I fell to my knees beside her. I barely even acknowledged Rose as she put her hand on my shoulder, apologizing endlessly. I closed my eyes before flashing them open again.

Grimacing, I turned the body of my deceased soon-to-be niece over. I could not see any sign of glass, wood or metal so I parted her hair and saw a bullet hole in the back of her skull.

"Oh my…" Rose gasped, as she covered her mouth with her hand. I winced at I put my fingers in the wound, searching for the bullet. I had to keep myself from jumping with joy when my fingers connected with warm and stick metal and I carefully put the pads of my fingers around the object that caused Claire's death and ever so gently pulled it out, flinching when it made a faint sucking noise. I threw the bullet away in disgust and turned Claire's body back over.

"Yes." I breathed, a small smile gracing my lips as I saw the life enter her baby blue/grey eyes. Her cheeks gained a small blush and her chest heaved as her gasped for precious air. Claire looked around before her gaze fell on me. I smiled slightly.

"Welcome to the land of the living, Claire."

**Heh, heh, heh….**

**So….pancakes?**

***dodges several objects, two cats and a flapjack* OKAY! I'm sorry! :( **

**I promise I'll try to update soon. Kay?!**

**Please review, it means a lot **

**PEACE! :{3**


End file.
